


Tina in the Sky with Diamonds

by stellata



Series: Every Tina Pairing Ever (aka, Get Tina Laid) [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blamtina - Freeform, Blina friendship, Episode: s05e02 Tina in the Sky with Diamonds, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Jyder friendship, Sweet Sex, background Klaine - Freeform, season 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellata/pseuds/stellata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, it’s hard to pick. Sam has nice abs, and Blaine is my boo, but… I choose Ryder.”  Tina beamed at him, and Ryder smiled back shyly. "He's the sweetest."</p><p>Tina chooses Ryder as her senior prom date, and everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tina in the Sky with Diamonds

 

“Well, it’s hard to pick. Sam has nice abs, and Blaine is my boo, but…” Tina climbed the steps of the stage and smiled shyly at the boy in the back. “I choose Ryder.”

“Why him?” Sam asked, a little affronted. 

“Because he’s the sweetest,” Tina said, looking at Ryder fondly. “And also the cutest.”

“Thanks,” Ryder laughed as he walked towards her, ducking his head shyly. 

“Thank _you_ ,” Tina said sincerely. She came up to him and kissed him on the cheek. His skin tingled where her lips had been pressed. 

“Nothing to thank me for, I bet we’ll have fun,” Ryder said shyly.

“See? I said you were the sweetest! Do you want to pick outfits together, so they match?”

“Sounds perfect.”

“Mall, after school?”

Ryder nodded enthusiastically. 

“I can drive.” Tina said. 

“That’s good, ‘cause I can’t.”  Tina looked over him for a moment.

“How old are you?” She asked carefully.

“I’m sixteen,” Ryder said, flushing. “Since October, but I haven’t gotten my license yet.”

“Alright,” Tina giggled. “Meet me in the school parking lot at 4.”

 

* * *

 

 

“You’re going to make someone a very good boyfriend,” Tina called from the dressing room. “You’re very flattering.”

She’d tried on six dresses, and with each one, Ryder insisted she looked beautiful.

“I mean it each time,” Ryder called from the hall. 

“Likely,” Tina teased, and strode out of the dressing room. She did a little twirl, then posed with one hand on her hip, the other on the wall. “What do you think?”

This time he was struck dumb, his eyes wide as he took in the sight other. He opened his mouth to speak, then swallowed hard. She felt a little flutter in her belly as he looked over her longingly.

“I - you,” Ryder said hoarsely. “Look amazing.”

“This one,” Tina was suddenly certain. “This is the one.”

She turned to the mirror and smiled at herself. It was a light blue gown, with dainty white glitter painted across it in beautiful swirls. 

“I feel like Cinderella,” Tina giggled. It was the perfect prom dress. And it wasn’t puffy like some of the other gowns - the top was tight fitting, almost like a corset, highlighting her curves and pushing her breasts up snugly. Right before her hips, it flared and the blue silk flowed down to just above her knees. 

She glanced at Ryder in the mirror. He was still staring at her in awe, unaware that she’d noticed, and she felt her pulse speeding up. Maybe this might would lead somewhere after all. 

 

* * *

 

 

After she’d bought the dress, she took Ryder out for ice cream. He ordered chocolate, and she ordered strawberry. 

He kept shifting slightly as Tina licked the ice cream off her spoon, sighing with pleasure.

“Would you like to try a bite?” She offered.

“Um - yeah, thanks.”

She scooped up a spoonful and leaned forward, putting the spoon towards him. Ryder blushed slightly, opening his mouth for her. She put the spoon in his mouth and watched as he closed his lips, sucking it down. Suddenly her pulse was racing. 

“Good, isn’t it?” Her voice was a little lower and huskier than she’d meant it to be.

Ryder nodded.

“Have another,” she coaxed, and fed him another bite. 

Ryder smiled at her shyly, and her heart swooped in her chest. He was _precious_ , she thought in amazement. 

“So, what’s your favorite band of all time?” She asked him, ducking her head cutely and looking up at him through her lashes. 

“I guess I love classic rock. R.E.M., The Stones - and the last week has really made me love the Beatles even more. I don’t think I could choose between them, though.”

“Those are good picks,” Tina nodded approvingly. “Alright, my top five… Lady Gaga, Franz Ferdinand, Depeche Mode, Queen, and Talking Heads.”

“Nice.” Ryder grinned at her. “That’s quite a mix.”

“It gets crazier when I do top ten or top twenty,” she laughed good naturedly at her own eclectic tastes. 

“So are you going to study music in college?”

“That’s the plan,” Tina nodded. “I’ve applied to a couple regular schools for liberal arts - mostly for my parents’ sake, and a few more just for musical theatre. I’m still waiting to hear from my top picks - the University of Cincinnati, and NYU Tisch.”

“I hope you get in.”

“Me too.” She finished her last bite of ice cream and looked up, suddenly troubled as she thought about the future. 

Ryder cursed himself inwardly for changing the subject to something that obviously bothered her. He reached out impulsively, sliding his hand over hers to squeeze her fingers gently. 

“You’re an amazing singer,” he told her seriously. “If they don’t accept you, they’re missing out.”

Tina looked at him in surprise, and then beamed. 

“Ryder Lynn, you are a sweetheart,” she declared. 

For a moment, he felt like he was floating on cloud nine. Then she noticed her bowl was empty and made a face.

“I guess I should get home,” Tina told him. “Where can I drop you off?”

“My house, if you can. It’s over near Park street.”

“That, I can do.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Dude, you’ve been grinning, like all day,” Jake commented as he sat down next to Ryder in chemistry class.

“I’m having a good day,” he said with a casual shrug. His phone lit up with a message, and Ryder grabbed it, quickly texting back. 

Jake narrowed his eyes, looking at him. 

“Yeah, something’s different about you. Dude, did you get _laid_?”

“No!” Ryder flushed. “Jesus, not everything’s about sex, Jake.”

“Only most things.”

“Says the guy who’s still waiting for his girlfriend to be ready,” Ryder teased him right back.

“Shut up!” Jake smacked him lightly on the arm. “She’s worth waiting for. I just wish the waiting wouldn’t take _so_ long.”

“Do you think she might be waiting for prom night?” Ryder asked. “Or is that just a cultural stereotype, girls wanting to lose their virginities then?”

“Here’s hoping it’s one of those stereotypes that’s true to reality,” his best friend grinned. “So, is _Asian Persuasion_ gonna pop your cherry on prom night?”

When Ryder’s blush grew, Jake turned and really stared. 

“Holy shit. You really like her, don’t you?” 

He fidgeted in his seat, and accidentally knocked his eraser off the desk. Leaning down to get it, he managed to bash his head against the bottom of the desk. Ryder groaned, rubbing his head. 

“You are a total idiot right now,” Jake chortled. “ _Damn_. I don’t know if she puts out. I hear she and Artie dated back when they were freshmen, and she dated Mike Chang for a while.”

“I don’t want to think about them, okay?” Came a hissed reply. 

“You got it _bad_.”

“ _Shut. Up_.” 

For once, it was a relief when Miss Bernstein started talking and Ryder could ignore Jake’s teasing comments. 

 

* * *

 

 

“ _And now, onto the nominees for prom queen. Kitty Wilde. Amy Ryan. Jordan Stern. And inexplicably, Tina Cohen-Chang_!”

“Oh my god,” Tina gasped, looking directly to her right. “Did she just say my name?”

“You were just nominated for prom queen,” Ryder confirmed, grinning at her. 

“Congrats, Tina!” Blaine cheered. 

“She said _my name_.” Tina stood up, feeling a little dizzy. “Oh my god, could I actually win this? There’s no way, right?”

“You _can_ win this,” Ryder assured her.

Tina flailed her hands in the air by her side, looking utterly stunned.

“This is a dream. This has to be a dream. Pinch me. I can’t… Things like this don’t happen to me.”

Ryder reached forward and caught her hands.

“Breathe,” he laughed. “This is real, Tina. You could be prom queen.”

“I’ll vote for you,” Kitty added. “I’ve got other chances to be queen. This is your year.”

Tina looked at the other girl with some surprise, then her face softened into a smile. 

“Thank you, Kitty! That’s really sweet!” She raced over to the younger girl and caught her with a warm hug. 

“Okay,” Kitty laughed, hugging her back. “Wow, you’re a really nice hugger.”

“She really is,” Blaine agreed knowingly. “So, I’m going to be busy starting my campaign or I’d help you with yours, Tina.”

“It’s okay, I’m sure I can handle it - ”

“I’d be happy to be your campaign manager,” Ryder blurted out. “If you want me, that is.”

“Want you? I’d love that!” Tina squealed. 

She threw her arms around him, and Ryder’s eyes closed as he sank into the embrace. She was warm and soft, her arms comfortingly draped around his waist. Tina began to pull back, all too quickly for his taste, and he smiled to hide his disappointment. 

“So, what’s our first step?” Tina wondered.

“Posters?” Ryder suggested.

“Genius!” Tina grinned, and impulsively leaned forward and kissed him. It was a quick, simple brush of her lips against his, but Ryder could feel it racing through him. 

She took his hand, a slight blush going over her as she realized what she did. The bell rang just then, and Tina tugged him out of the choir room.

“Come on, I have art supplies in my locker!” 

 

* * *

 

 

“I haven’t had this much fun in ages,” Ryder admitted. 

They were sitting on Tina’s bedroom floor, surrounded by stacks of handmade posters, and assorted implements of art. 

Each poster had the same photo of Tina, wearing what was likely an old glee performance dress, and smiling onstage, under a spotlight. Her smile in it was stunning, making her pop out of it, Ryder thought.

But around the photos and the lettering, they’d drawn a variety of designs. They’d used colored pencils, markers, pastels, even watercolors. 

“You should sign up for an art class,” Tina suggested. “Mr. Harold does a great intro class, and he also teaches pottery and art metal, both of which I _loved_. There’s something about getting messy while making art that’s so _satisfying_.”

Ryder chuckled as he looked over her. She had on a soft yellow dress, but her skin was covered in some mix of paint and pastels. 

“I noticed you liked getting messy.”

“Oh no!” Tina groaned, looking down at her messy hands. She'd been so caught up in the art she hadn't noticed she'd accidentally been coloring herself.

“It’s even on your nose.”

“Ick! What color?”

“Pink. It’s actually kind of cute.”

“Oh, please, get it off,” she begged.

Ryder chuckled and crawled over to her. He rubbed his thumb gently over her nose, taking off most of the pink, then smeared it on the back of his hand. 

Tina was suddenly very still. Her heart raced as he leaned in close, looking at her so carefully. Ryder moved his thumb, and then brought it down over her chin, rubbing again.

“There’s some orange here too.”

“So I accidentally turned myself into an impressionist’s sunset,” Tina sighed. 

“Well, you make a lovely sunset.”

He looked up at her eyes, and realized suddenly how close they were. 

“Ryder,” she whispered.

“Yeah?” He couldn’t seem to look away from her eyes. They were so warm and brown, and he just wanted to...

“Kiss me,” Tina whispered.

He shuddered in surprise, and didn’t hesitate another moment to lean in. Their lips knocked together, a little messy at first. Then Tina’s hand came up to hold his cheek, and kept him steady against her. 

Ryder let out a shaky breath against her lips, and she sighed, letting them part for him. He groaned at the feel of her moving against him, and slowly kissed her, gentle at first, but with an increasing passion as he lost himself to thought, and only felt her. 

Her arms wrapped about his waist as she leaned back, and he came with her, bearing her to the floor. She lay in the pile of pastels, kissing back fervently. Her dress rode up as she parted her legs instinctively for him to rest between.

He couldn’t believe how good she felt, her mouth sweet and soft against his. Ryder thought he could do this forever. Suddenly, Tina let out a little pained squeak into his mouth, and he drew back in concern. 

“I think I’m lying on something,” she said a little breathlessly.

Ryder pulled back immediately, and took her hand to pull her to her feet. They both looked down, and realized that she had been laying on the corner of a textbook.

“Another reason to hate calculus,” Tina quipped, and Ryder had just a moment to laugh before she pushed him towards her bed.

He nearly tripped on some colored pencils, and Tina smirked when he _did_ slip on a marker - but landed safely on her bed. 

“You,” Tina said sweetly as she straddled his lap. “Are a very good kisser.”

Ryder opened his mouth to speak, but she’d already fallen upon it, kissing him ardently, a hand trailing down his chest. He shuddered, his hands coming up, seeking purchase and finding it on the curves of her waist. 

She shifted slightly, resting her weight on one hand beside his head, and pressed herself down, right _there_. Ryder let out a breath of choked air into her kiss, his hips bucking up instinctively. 

Tina moaned soft into the kiss, and instead of pulling away, she rolled her hips, pressing her heat against him. Ryder was hard as a rock already, and Tina ground against him, slowly and firmly. 

“Just like that,” she whispered against his lips, and then turned her head to nip at his neck. Her lips were dry, her tongue wet and hot, her teeth sharp - and he couldn't get enough of her kisses. 

Ryder whimpered as she rocked into him. Thank god he’d worn slacks today - he could _feel_ her through them, insanely hot between her legs. She wanted him too, she liked this.

“You feel good,” Tina murmured in his ear, groaning as he rocked his clothed erection against her clit. It was unsteady and messy and she loved every bit of it. 

“You feel _amazing_ ,” Ryder gasped, and moved a hand up to catch her hair, pulling her back to his mouth and swallowing her sweet little moans. His other hand had a hold of her hip, helping her grind down hard, harder - _fuck_.

He bit her lip, crying out as pleasure racked through his body. It hit him at once, his balls drawing up as he shot off inside his boxers. Ryder gasped, his eyes clenched shut, holding her down against him for the last moment of pressure as he felt the last bit of his orgasm clearing through him.

It was only afterwards that he realized what had happened. Ryder pushed upwards, completely mortified. He’d come in his pants. What she must think of him…

Tina saw the sudden look of anxiety wash over him, and pulled back.

“I’m so sorry,” he gasped. It took her a moment to realize that he was apologizing for coming. 

“Don’t be. I think it’s hot,” She assured him, and kissed him again. 

Ryder groaned, losing himself in her taste again. But he wanted her to feel good too. The teen pulled back and looked at her hopefully. 

“Can I touch you?”

Tina smiled at him knowingly as she climbed off his lap and stood by the bed - and reached under her dress. A moment later, a pair of small pink lace panties fell to the floor. 

Ryder stared, absolutely stunned. Tina turned around and looked at him over her shoulder.

“Unzip me?” She asked, her voice low and seductive. 

Ryder did so with shaking hands, placing kisses along her skin as he revealed it, kissing her neck and shoulders, and the top of her back. 

“You have such a sweet mouth,” Tina told him.

He shuddered, pressing his body up against hers. She slipped the dress off her arms, and stepped out of it, letting the dress fall to the floor. His gaze dropped to her ass, admiring the fullness, the curves, and longed to touch…

Then she unhooked her bra and let that fall as well. Tina crawled back into bed, and Ryder whimpered, feeling himself stiffening again. She turned and laid back on the pile of pillows, and he couldn’t help but stare. He’d never seen a naked woman before. The furthest he’d gone was kissing Marley, and being touched by… But he didn’t, _couldn't,_  think about that right now. This was something he'd wanted, something he'd fantasized about for so long...

Tina Cohen-Chang was lying naked in front of him, and she was achingly gorgeous. If he didn’t want to touch her so much, he thought he should paint her. Pick up those watercolors or those pastels from the floor, try to imitate those perfect curves on paper - not that he could, he was an amateur. But he doubted even a professional could paint anything as beautiful as she was right now. 

“What do you think?”

“You’re _beautiful_ ,” Ryder said hoarsely. 

Tina smiled, pleased, and beckoned him over. He came to her, getting on his knees on the bed, looking her up and down. Her dainty feet, and tan, curvy legs, led up to her curved hips and the secret space in between, hidden from him by little black curls. And above, the softness of her breasts, her belly, her waist… He wanted to touch all of her, taste her, learn her from start to finish and do it all over again. Ryder couldn’t imagine ever being bored. 

“Kiss me,” she urged. 

He crawled to her, his legs settling between hers, acutely aware that she was completely naked. Tina took his head in her hands and pulled him down for a deep kiss. Ryder gasped as he pressed against her naked body. Tina’s hands wound through his hair, but he wasn’t sure where to put his, so they ended up on the pillow next to her.

“You can touch me,” Tina whispered between kisses. 

He was hardly able to believe this was happening. Ryder lifted his right hand, shifting his weight back onto his bent knees. He brushed his fingers against her shoulder, and stared as he dared to bring it lower, down the curve of her breast. 

Tina sighed happily. 

“Harder,” she urged him, and he trembled and obeyed, taking her breast in his hand and squeezing gently.

Ryder watched in fascination as her nipple began to harden, pebbling under his hand. 

“What… should I…” He choked out.

“Explore to your heart’s content,” Tina murmured, pleased with the look of absolute awe on his face. 

Ryder licked his lips, already fully stiff again. He brought his other hand down and squeezed both breasts at once. They were so soft, yet firm, and he wanted…

He bent down, and licked over one of her nipples. Tina pressed her chest forward into his touch. Ryder moaned, and sucked down.

“Oh, good boy,” Tina gasped as he sent a tingle through her body. 

Ryder moaned, pleased by her praise. He sucked again, and his hands began to move as well, stroking over the sides of her breasts - and his left hand moved to pinch, ever so gently, at her nipple.

“ _Like that_ ,” Tina sighed agreeably, and he did it again. “A little harder…” He obeyed, and she gasped - “Oh! Yes!”

She pulled him down to the other side, and he eagerly bent his head to lave her other breast with his tongue. 

“You’re doing so well,” Tina praised, and Ryder leaned in closer, wishing there was more friction on his dick, which was still trapped in his pants - and sticky boxers. “Would you like to touch my pussy?”

“God yes,” Ryder gasped. 

“Nice and slow at first,” Tina smiled at him. 

He nodded in understanding, and sat back a little. Taking a deep breath, he slowly trailed his right hand down from her breast, over the gentle curve of her belly, and to her hip. 

“It’s okay,” she assured him, and spread her legs for him. 

He shuddered, staring. She was covered in neat little black curls.You can do this, he urged himself, and let his hand trail over her. The hair there was soft, like her long hair, which he so loved running his fingers through. He rubbed softly, and Tina purred for him. 

“A little lower, sweetheart.”

Ryder’s fingers dipped down - and gasped as he felt where she parted, where he might... 

“Spread them if you want to see,” Tina instructed. Ryder brought his other hand down and carefully pushed on either side…

Then she was exposed for him. It was pretty and pink, glistening with wetness. He stared, unable to look away.

“You’re so pretty,” he marveled.

“Thank you,” Tina said, stifling her giggle to smile at him. He’d clearly never seen a naked woman before. “Feel it if you like.”

He brought a trembling hand over and brushed his pointer finger down the folds. Tina sighed, and he did it again. Ryder repositioned himself, lying down in front of her so he could see close up.

Tina shuddered at the sight of his face so close to her - it looked like he was going to eat her out. The way he stared at her, so longingly - it was an amazing ego boost.

Ryder began to explore, stroking around with one and then two fingers. She was so soft down there, and there… He gasped as he found her entrance. 

“Please put your finger inside me.”

Her voice was breathy, and Ryder looked up at her face at last, stunned by the look Tina was giving him. Before, she was guiding him - now she looked desperate for him to touch her. Ryder watched her carefully as he brought the tip of his finger to her vagina, and began to push forward. It opened for him, giving in to the pressure. He could feel her around him as his finger entered her, wet and insanely hot and smooth as silk. 

“That’s it,” Tina gasped. He watched as her head fell back, though she didn’t look away from him. “Please, Ryder, keep going.”

He pushed until his finger was all the way inside her wet heat. 

“In and out,” she begged, and again he obliged, drawing out slowly before coming back in. 

She pulsed around him gently as he thrust in again, and Ryder moaned appreciatively. She felt so good around his finger, how could he help but wonder what she’d feel like around his dick?

“I can take two,” Tina gasped. 

Ryder pulled out his finger and added his middle one. He pushed them in slowly, and she expanded for him. 

“You feel how wet I am? You did that to me,” Tina told him, her eyes shining with want. “You’re so good with your hands, Ryder.”

“You feel amazing,” he told her in amazement. Then he curled his fingers, and she cried out, grabbing a hold of the blanket underneath her. 

“Right there,” Tina choked out. “Ryder, _right there_!”

He grinned at her, feeling a sudden surge of pride as he made her start to lose control. He kept his fingers curled just like that, but he began to speed up.

Tina whimpered, feeling it beginning to build inside her. It had been so long since she’d had anything inside her but her own fingers. This felt a _million_ times better. 

“Oh, _oh_ , _yes_ …”

He finally looked away and down to where he was sliding in and out of her. He still couldn’t believe how perfect it all felt. With his other hands, he spread her lower lips again, looking at it carefully. 

Then he raised his thumb and pressed it to the little bud he saw above the folds.

“Ryder!” She shrieked, and he groaned and did it again. He experimented with her clit, first grinding it gently under his thumb, then nudging it with his second finger, and then pinching it between both. She made new beautiful sounds with each new thing he did. 

A side to side motion made her whimper, a quick up and down made her moan, and flicking it made her cry out in desperation. 

“Like that,” Tina groaned as he tried circling it. “God, like _that_!”

His breath came unevenly as he rubbed himself against the bed, suddenly desperate for friction - her noises were too sexy, he was going to lose it again. 

“Make me come,” she begged brokenly. “Please make me come, Ryder, _please_!”

 _I’m trying_ , he thought desperately, and sped up the pace. His fingers were cramping slightly, but he ignored it, eager to get her there. 

“Oh. Ahh. _Ahhh._ _Ohh_!” Tina threw her head back, her body arched and hands and feet clawed at the bed. Ryder groaned as he felt it - her pussy clamped around his fingers, spasming as she climaxed. 

“Don’t stop don’t stop don’t stop,” she chanted as she came around him. Ryder held out through the last parts of her climax, watching her intently. 

She was a vision like this, writhing with pleasure, her hair tumbling wildly about her, lips trembling… He wanted to see her like this again and again.

“Oh,” Tina moaned dazedly, blinking down at him in wonder. “Come up here.”

He pulled out a little quick, and she let out a soft cry of surprise, but then he was leaning over her, and Tina pressed up eagerly for a kiss. It was messier this time, wet and desperate. She groaned as she felt him pressed up against her, giving her an extra twinge of pleasure through her clit. 

“Take off your pants,” she panted into his mouth. 

Ryder tried to stay where he was, tongue in her sweet mouth, while his hands worked with his button and zipper, and he tried to kick off his pants. He succeeded partially, getting them partway down his thighs before he snapped, pushing upwards and kicking them off for good.

“And boxers,” Tina said mischeviously. He hesitated for a moment, and then slowly, he pulled the waistband forward and began to tug the black boxers down. 

Tina watched avidly as he finally displayed himself for her. 

“Very nice,” she said approvingly, and some of his worries vanished. She sat herself up, leaning forward, with her legs still attractively akilter.

Her fingers touched his shoulder, and it felt like a jolt of electricity went through him. Tina chuckled as he shuddered at her touch. She shifted, going up to her knees like him. 

Now both hands trailed down his chest, teasing over his nipples with her nails.

“ _Tina_ ,” he gasped, his hips rocking into nothing. She smiled as she watched his cock bob, red and leaking, in the air. 

“Patience,” she teased, and Ryder groaned. She pressed forward to kiss him while she scratched lightly down his abs, and Ryder groaned as her tummy pressed up against him, finally giving him the friction he needed. 

He rocked against her on instinct, and Tina reached around him, running her hand over his tight ass.

“God, you have a great ass,” she whispered into his ear. 

Ryder’s hands traveled from her hips over to touch hers. He moaned as he felt her up, squeezing both cheeks. Tina sighed happily, her head falling back a little as he pulled her into him. 

Then she reached up, putting her hands around his neck, and fell backwards, pulling him on top of her. 

He wound up between her legs, his dick pressed right against her folds. Ryder gasped, thrusting instinctively and sliding smoothly against her slick folds. 

“Tina,” he begged. “Please, can I - _please_ , oh god, tell me I can… please let me inside you…”

“Shh,” Tina said gently. “Kiss me, Ryder.”

He adjusted his trembling arms, and shifted up to align their mouths. It was perfect, wet and messy. Then Tina reached down and took his dick in her hand, and he cried her name into her mouth. 

She stroked him once, twice - and then she pushed his dick gently back a bit. He didn’t know why - until she’d positioned him at her entrance. Ryder gasped as he felt the head of his cock beginning to slip into her. 

“ _Oh_ \- but, what about a condom,” he thought out loud.

“I’m on the pill,” Tina reassured him. “Is this your first time?”

Ryder shook above her, struggling not to just push inside.

“Yes,” he gasped. “I - I’m sorry if I don’t…”

“I’m honored,” Tina moaned, and rolled her hips up into him. 

Ryder shouted something insensible as her cunt engulfed him. It was even better than he’d imagined - wet, soft and _clinging_ to him. His own hand paled in comparison.

His body moved on instinct despite not doing this before. He pushed all the way inside her, bottoming out. Tina groaned gutturally as he stretched her open. He was thick, she thought dizzily. She’d only been with one guy before, and it had been so long ago now - this felt like the first time again, intense and overwhelming.

Ryder’s breath came unevenly as he began to thrust. The friction, the heat, was too perfect. He clenched his eyes shut and tried to hold out, desperate to last more than a minute. 

“Look at me,” Tina asked him softly. He shuddered and opened his eyes fearfully. 

She lay below him, framed between his arms, smiling up at him. There was something there in her eyes, more than just lust, he thought. 

“Take me, Ryder,” she said, her voice low and urgent. “Make me feel it.”

That was the moment he officially gave up. Ryder growled and began to move, slamming his hips into her, his dick driving in deep every time. 

“ _Oh_!” Her fingers worked at her nipples, pulling and pinching desperately. 

His face was no longer gentle, he was practically snarling as he pounded into her, moving like a madman, driven to claim her. It felt primal and  _amazing_ , Tina thought as she moaned at the sensations. 

“Yes, yes,” she chanted underneath him, and Ryder gave her everything he had, fucking her hard and fast. 

It built inside him quickly, and he didn’t even think to stop this time. He shouted wordlessly, and then his vision blurred, and he felt the most intense pleasure of his life. His body tensed, his face clenching as he howled, spending himself inside her. She tightened around him instinctively, milking his cock until he’d given her every last drop he had to offer. 

Ryder collapsed on top of her, his arms giving out as he came, grinding arhythmically into her, his cock pulsing the last streams inside her. Tina groaned, extricating her hands to stroke the top of his head soothingly. He’d practically faceplanted in her boobs, she thought with some amusement. 

“That was fantastic,” Tina sighed with satisfaction.

“Mmm,” was all he could say for the moment, and she chuckled, and tightened her muscles around him again. Ryder shuddered, and she did it again, and again, until he was whining from the over-stimulation. 

When his strength came back, he lifted himself up onto his elbows, and looked down at her. She was so beautiful. 

“So are you,” Tina whispered happily, and he realized he’d spoken out loud. 

“No one’s as beautiful as you are,” Ryder countered, and she leaned up and kissed him. This was slow and languid, not a way to turn each other on, but a way to wind down. A way to show her the affection he felt. 

“That was pretty damn good for a first time,” Tina murmured against his lips, and he grinned at her. 

“I bet I’ll be even better the second time.”

She gasped as he pulled back, his cock sliding out of her, but he distracted her with little biting kisses down her collarbone. 

“I look forward to it.”


End file.
